1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting to be crimped into connection with both a sealing member and a wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-203636 discloses a terminal fitting for use in a watertight connector. The terminal fitting has a wire barrel for crimped connection with a core of a wire and an insulation barrel for crimped connection with a sealing member. Fastening pieces extend from opposite side edges of a bottom plate of the insulation barrel. The respective fastening pieces are bent in towards each other and are crimped around the outer circumferential surface of the sealing member.
The inner side edges of the fastening pieces of the prior art terminal fitting may bite into the outer surface of the sealing member and may crack the fastened portion of the sealing member.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to prevent a sealing member from being damaged.